The Master of Death
by Avain1991
Summary: A one-shot story on a different version of what happened in the field when the Volturi came in Breaking Dawn. Prepare Forks the Master of Death arrives soon.


Hey everyone just a one shot story that I had been playing around with in my mind. Tell me what you think. Remember unless it's OC I don't own it.

* * *

Master of Death

If anyone were to look into the clearing near Forks, Washington they would noticed two large groups of people standing on either side one in nothing but black hooded cloaks with a coat of arms on the front while the other was mainly wearing black clothing but they weren't rich or looked to be made of silk like the first.

In the middle of the second group was a young family a man with bronze colored hair and golden eyes standing next to a young woman with long brown hair but with an amber like color in her eyes. In her arms she was clutching their daughter Reneesme named in mixture after both her grandmothers Reneesme or Nesse as she was called by her family looked up at her mother Isabella 'Bella' Cullen nee Swan then over at her father Edward Cullen.

This whole mess could've been avoided if only Irina had waited to hear Bella out instead of running towards the Volturi thinking that Reneesme was an Immortal child or child turned into a vampire instead of a vampire/human hybrid that Bella carried and birthed while still human. Bella looked around them the idea of what was to come almost filled her with dread Alice's final note had warned Bella that they would all die and she had done everything she could to make sure her daughter and the wolf she was now imprinted to Bella's best friend Jacob Black survived.

She had kept this knowledge to herself not wanting to scare her family and riding them all of their last hope. Suddenly the atmosphere shifted making every vampire and wolf skinwalker look around them as an unnatural wind started to blow Bella looked up as clouds gathered together out of nowhere.

"What the…?" Bella started to ask before a large bolt flew out of the clouds and struck the ground in front of both groups making everyone look at it seen it didn't vanish as soon as it struck.

The bolt was stationary and growing wider Edward made to move Bella back in his normal over protective manner but Bella batted his hands away as she and everyone watched as shadows appeared inside the light before them. Suddenly two said shadows were thrown out and landed on the ground before the Cullen's Bella looked down and saw two individuals that made her gasp.

"Alice! Jasper!" Everyone looked and saw the pair that had run away as they stood up and stumbled slightly a surprising thing since they were both Vampires and hardly ever had anything but perfect balance.

After the pair seemed to right themselves "I don't think that is a type of travel I would encourage anyone to go by." Jasper said as the light faded showing off the last member of the traveling group only this one was wearing a robe that covered their entire back and a hood.

Bella instantly threw her shield around the stranger to protect him or her "I thank you for your consideration but it is unneeded Isabella Marie Cullen." the stranger said only there was something strange about the voice as if it kept changing while they talked. It was as if one moment they had a kind male voice that filled Bella with a feeling of safety but it shifted as they talked giving off a more female voice that did the same…it was all rather confusing to Bella.

"Don't worry about me…I am here to stop a grave crime from being committed against you and yours Mrs. Cullen." The stranger said Bella felt that sense of safety again and relaxed her shield from around them.

"A great crime you say…and what crime is this?" Aro asked of the stranger who looked at the brother standing in the middle Marcus and Caius on his sides.

"The crime of you and yours trying to destroy ones who are innocent of breaking the ancient laws regarding Immortal Children."

The stranger said the voice holding a slight bit of venom in it "I see the guilty and the evidence right in front of me…"

"Do not presume to try my patients Aro of the Volturi." the stranger said making everyone feel a slight power flux from them. "You know as well as I that you can hear the child's heart beating inside of her chest. You can smell her blood and know that if she were indeed a true immortal that it would not be running through her body. This is not a case of whether or not there has been an immortal child created but a case of you fearing the power of the second most populated coven in the known world. Half of whom are gifted with powers. Foresight, telepathy, empathic, shielding, and projection. Powers to an extent that you do not have in your collection." The stranger called out making many inside of the shield look around them trying to figure out if the stranger's words were truth or mere speculation.

Aro for a moment looked annoyed but masked it quickly "Surely this is not a matter in which yet another mortal should be aware of. Carlisle and his family were warned about…"

"Again you assume too much Aro of the Volturi. For neither am I mere or a mortal in any meaning of the words. You merely grasping at straws now since I have shown them all what your true purpose for being here is." Aro now looked down right angry at the stranger.

"You'll find you are the one to presume too much!" Aro called before moving his hand slightly towards the stranger Alec and Jane instantly turned towards them smiling however both soon widened their eyes in shock.

"The two of you aren't the only ones who had tried in the past to cloud my mind and senses nor cause a great amount of pain throughout my body. As you can see neither of these abilities have any effect on me." The stranger said before a large male Vampire charged at them blindly. The stranger grasped their cloak and untied it before swinging it around themselves and vanishing from sight making the vampire pause in their charge.

"Nor are you the first to try such a move against me…however I guarantee you will be that last on this day." The stranger's voice said from all around making it impossible to determine just where the voice was coming from. The vampire suddenly started to cry out making everyone stare as he started to float in the air crying out before his body seemed to burst into flames that completely covered his body. Everyone watched in sick fascination as the vampire was burned alive before them all while crying and screaming in pain a pile of ash collecting under him until after what seemed like ages the fire ceased and all that was left was the still smoldering pile of ash.

"Let that serve as a warning to all who would try and attack me…for they shall not gain a second chance." The stranger said their voice different once more but this time as only one voice male but he sounded more like a…_"A teenager!"_ Bella gasped in thought as she looked in the trees and saw the stranger this time with their hood off. It was a young man who in appearance was no older than any one of the forever teenaged Cullen family members but there was something about him that just made Bella feel as if he was older then everyone in the field.

The teen suddenly vanished and appeared in the place where he had stood moments ago making everyone look at him then the trees again all of them sharing the same thought…minus a particular word or two…_"How did he move so fast?!"_ Aro was the one who looked most shocked before his face turned into a glare.

"Demetri…one of my finest." The teen didn't even looked conserved with the glare "If you say so. Now as I was saying you are to leave this place Aro of the Volturi and take your brothers, your wives, and your guard with you never to return."

"And on whose authority do you proclaim such?" Aro asked his tone filled with mocking and laughter letting those around him know that he really didn't believe that the one before him could make him leave.

"By the authority of the one whom you all at one time or another feared."

The teen said "God is not here today…priest." Aro said thinking it as a mock/insult. To be honest Bella understood why Aro made such a leap the teen wore robes, spoke of having power from an authority that they at one point or another in their lives feared, and seemed to give off an aura of goodness much like Angela's father Reverend Webber.

The teen snorted before it seemed to grow to a chuckle before turning into a full blown laugh that filled the entire field…only this wasn't the laugh of a good and kind minister. No this laugh was filled with an edge to it that just sent shivers down the spines of everyone living or not. "I do not speak of that one. I speak of a creature that has been talked about in stories and legend long before the first man ever uttered the words God, Satan, and the name Jesus Crist. I speak of the one fate that all things living or not share." The teen said raising his hand showing off a ring that the sight of made Aro's eyes widen in fear.

"I speak…as the Master of Death." The teen said before lowering his hand slightly till it was in front of Aro before clamping his hand into a fist. At first nothing happened but slowly the changes started first it was a single strand of Aro's black locks graying until it spread throughout his entire head. Soon Aro showed signs of aging all over his entire body making not only him look at his body in fear but his brother and the guards around them all jumped away thinking that it was like some type of bug and they didn't want to catch it.

"You Aro have been upon this earth forestalling your judgment for far too long." The teen said as Aro started aging faster and faster before the once proud vampire lord became nothing but a skeleton that soon joining Demetri as nothing but a pile of dust. After his work was done the teen looked at Marcus "Congratulations Marcus of the Volturi you have now become the head of your house…rule justly or you shall join your brother as nothing but ash." the teen said once more before motioning to the Volturi to leave.

None of them bothered to stick around and started running for their lives once the last was out of sight the teen turned towards the group of witnesses. "I thank you all for coming to help stop a heinous crime from being committed against this family. I know the idea of possibly facing against such forces would make many turn and runaway. Alice I will return once you and your family have finished your celebrations but make sure all are still within the house before I arrive." The teen said before vanished once more.

Bella marched up to her sister in-law and said the one word that was on all of the Cullen's minds "Explain!" Alice actually chuckled in nervousness as she looked at the angered face of her sister in all but blood.

That night after every guest had left the Cullen family were sitting at the table while Bella placed a sleeping Reneesme in her bed upstairs they all looked at Alice who had told them she would explain everything to them in private. "So Alice where have you two been all this time?" Esme asked her daughter who sighed "I went to get us help from the one person I knew even Aro would fear."

"As it turns out he was right in fearing me." the teen from earlier said making everyone jump in surprise and look behind Carlisle who was sitting at the head of the table to see the teen leaning against the table near the wall.

"Okay once is a surprise twice is just showing off." Alice said looking at the teen who didn't show a bit of worry or care for her slight reprimanding tone of voice.

"And you have no right to say so…Aunt Alice."

The teen said making everyone look at him with bug eyes "_Aunt_ Alice?!" Rosalie asked "Technically I'm his great-great Aunt on his mothers' side. My sister married a man with the last name Evans their son became my nephew, his two daughters my great nieces, and Harry here is my great niece Lily's son my great-great nephew." Alice explained making everyone look up to see that the teen…Harry did actually share some facial features with Alice mainly with his eye shape, nose size, and the way his eyes held that slight mischievous look that Alice had almost constantly in her eyes.

"So wait…you left to reconnect with your long lost nephew?" Emmitt asked trying to clarify where Alice had been going.

"No…she came in search of me because of these." Harry said before placing his cloak, a stick, and his hand with his ring gleaming on the table "These three items are known throughout legend…It starts with three brothers." Harry then went on to tell the family the tale of the three brothers one with a wand that granted him great power, one given a stone that allowed him to communicate with the dead, and the finally given a cloak of invisibility.

Of course most of the family wanted to call the story bunk but remembered the things that Harry had been able to do to two vampires without touching them. To further prove his point Harry threw the cloak over his body and completely vanished from sight "Alright…I'm sold." Emmitt said getting nods from everyone.

Once Harry was once more in sight he set the cloak on his shoulders before tying it around his neck "Leaving so soon?" Esme asked Harry smiled slightly.

"I have duties to preform out there in the world…but you never know I may pop in once in a while to see how my Aunt and her family is doing." Harry said returning the stick inside his cloak.

"But how?" Bella asked making Harry smiled.

"I'm the Master of Death Bella…I'm going to be around for a very long time yet. As will my one true love until the time comes when we both decide to take the next great adventure. Till then I must keep to my duty and make sure that the world is in balance once more. Until the next time." Harry said before vanishing once more.

"Alice…I can honestly say that I'm not surprised that your nephew has your annoying habits." Edward said making the family laugh when Alice just stuck her tongue out at Edward.

Epilogue-330 Years Later

Alice smiled slightly making the entire family look at her. "What's up Aunt Alice?" A full grown and mature Reneesme asked while leaning against her husband and father of her children Jacob Black.

"Your cousins are coming to visit." Alice said before the sound of a whip crack hit the air making everyone gather in the living room as Harry walked in still looking like a teenager along with a young woman on his arm.

She too looked no older than a teen but everyone knew better "Harry! Hermione!" Reneesme called as she ran up and hugged her 'cousins' as the family had started to consider Harry and his wife.

"Hey Nessie relax would ya this old man isn't built like the rest of you."

Harry said with a wide smile that got everyone to laugh "What are you doing here so soon?" Reneesme asked before the two shared a look between then and Harry walked over towards the table.

First he set the Elder Wand on the table then he untied his cloak and placed it there as well before finally setting his ring with the Stone of Resurrection on the table. Everyone looked confused before Alice gave a slight sob and rushed forward and hugged her nephew close "Please reconsider." she said her voice cracking.

Edward gained a look of understanding while Jasper looked like he desperately wanted to comfort his wife. "Sorry Aunt Alice but we both agreed that we've spent too much time on the Earth." Harry said making everyone finally understand what was going on. Harry and Hermione had come to say their final goodbyes. Reneesme started to cry and ran up to Hermione who instantly wrapped her arms around the youngest member in the household.

"Are you two absolutely sure you have to leave?" Carlisle asked saddened by the idea of losing any member of the family even if they rarely saw Harry or Hermione.

"We've been here for too long. We've watched the last of our friends pass, their children, and their children as well. And while you all are that's left to hold us here…unfortunately it's no longer enough." Hermione said as she held Reneesme. Slowly one at a time the entire family minus Jacob and Reneeme's children who were out in the world protecting others or even at the reservation of La Plush acting as the current guards of the good people. The last to say goodbye was Rosalie as she hugged Harry and moved back.

"Before we go I wish to name Reneesme as the new Master of Death." Harry said making the young woman blink at him in surprise. "These are your tools to use, and if ever you need someone to talk too or just miss us you can call our spirits for a short time from the other side with the ring." Harry said before a white light appeared behind the pair making everyone turn and see a doorway that hadn't been there before hand.

At the door was a woman wearing a black robe who stood there waiting "Looks like it's time." Harry said making Hermione nod and grasp his hand. "Goodbye." The pair said together before turning and walking towards the doorway and shook hands/hugged the woman in black waiting for them. The pair spared one last look back waved and stepped through the door.

The woman smiled before following the doorway shrinking slowly "…And the third brother was the last to go after hiding in the cloak for the rest of his life he gave the cloak to his son and greeted death as old friends." Carlisle said as the doorway vanished from sight. Alice and Reneesme sobbed a couple more times as they held onto one another eventually the whole family gathered together in sadness.

It was only one hour ago  
It was all so different then  
There's nothing yet has really sunk in  
Looks like it always did  
This flesh and bone  
It's just the way that you would tied in  
Now there's no-one home

I grieve for you  
You leave me  
'so hard to move on  
Still loving what's gone  
They say life carries on  
Carries on and on and on and on

The news that truly shocks is the empty empty page  
While the final rattle rocks it's empty empty cage  
And I can't handle this

I grieve for you  
You leave me  
Let it out and move on  
Missing what's gone  
They say life carries on  
They say life carries on and on and on

Life carries on  
In the people I meet  
In everyone that's out on the street  
In all the dogs and cats  
In the flies and rats  
In the rot and the rust  
In the ashes and the dust  
Life carries on and on and on and on  
Life carries on and on and on

It's just the car that we ride in  
A home we reside in  
The face that we hide in  
The way we are tied in  
And life carries on and on and on and on  
Life carries on and on and on

Did I dream this belief?  
Or did I believe this dream?  
Now I can find relief  
I grieve

The family looked at Jasper since he had been the one to sing. The song had been perfect to show how everyone was feeling after the passing of their family members. Alice looked at the spot where moments ago they had vanished "Goodbye Harry and Hermione Potter. Master and Mistress of Death."

* * *

Song is I Grieve by Peter Gabriel Lyrics are from Lyrics Freak. R&R


End file.
